A to Z
by strawberrysunsets
Summary: [COMPLETE] *"Please wake up." I whispered, half-expecting him to flutter his eyes open and say, "Don't worry, Ichigo. I'm fine, I promise" Or something like that. But… I got nothing* Ichigo realises she needs to make the most drastic decision yet. Who does she love? Her tree-hugger crush Masaya, her strict but cute boss Ryou or her bubbly fan Kisshu? New Years short story, nya!
1. Creep!

_Lollie: Hey guys! This is a very special story, dedicated to the New Year of 2013! Hopefully this year will be better than the last. I do not own TMM, nor will I ever (as much as I want to) :(_

_Kisshu: You want to own TMM? Why?_

_Lollie: So I can control everything that happens. Mwahahahaha! _

_Kisshu: So if you owned TMM, you would make Ichigo and I kiss in the last episode?_

_Lollie: Heck yeah!_

_Ichigo: YOU'RE SO EVIL!_

_Lollie: Yes, yes I am. Also, I wish all the readers good luck in love, health, happiness wealth, etc. for the next year. Now, on with the story! :D_

* * *

"Good morning, Ma'am!" Lettuce grinned, greeting a customer and a child that just walked in. The woman looked anxious and awkward, and her son was tugging at her hand.

"Alright!" She hissed at her son. "Sorry, we're not here for food. Could we use your toilets?"

"Oh," Lettuce tried to smile, but she looked hurt. "Sure. Right this way…" She led them to the toilets. We hadn't gotten many customers during summer. Mint theorized, 'people want to get slim and get a tan, not gain weight by eating all our cakes and biscuits'. The people who were affected most by the lack of customers were Lettuce and Pudding.

I glanced at Pudding, who was sitting down at a table, looking very bored. She was fanning herself with a handmade paper fan and trying to annoy Mint by poking her and flicking little squares of paper at her. Mint was sipping tea happily, reading a fashion magazine and not really caring that no one had stepped through the door in ten minutes. As Pudding flicked a bit of paper at Mint once again, that was enough for her.

"Pudding, you childish jerk!" Mint glared at the younger child. "Stop it!"

"Sorry, onee-chan." Pudding pouted and looked down. "I'm just sooooo bored."

"Then go entertain yourself!"

"Can I read one of your magazines?"

Mint groaned, but eventually, she came out with "FINE! Just don't rip it, spit on it, perform tricks with it or spill something on it. If you do, you're DEAD. You hear me?"

Pudding nodded, then picked up on of Mint's magazines and grinned like she just got given a giant lollipop, or a panda plushie.

"Ichigo?" Zakuro asked as she appeared next to me.

"Hm?" I turned to look at her. "Oh, sorry. I was just thinking."

"Okay, well…" She looked just as worried as me. "I'm sure they will come next week. It's supposed to be cooler then." That was all she said before she walked back into the kitchen.

"Good morning, sir!" I looked up to see Lettuce grinning and greeting a customer that had just walked through the door. The man (well, the teen. He was quite short) had a black hoodie, dark blue jeans and sunglasses. He looked like he was hiding from someone, but Lettuce pretended not to notice. After all, it's never our place to judge customers. "W-would you like a table, sir?"

The guy nodded and followed Lettuce as she leaded him to a table. She looked nervous and scared if the guy, so I walked up to her. "I'll take this table if you like." I whispered to her.

"Are you sure Ichigo?" Lettuce asked, with wide eyes. As soon as she said my name, the guy looked up from his menu at me. Creep!

"Of course, Lettuce." I nodded enthusiastically. "Your lunch break starts in 15 minutes, and you've worked your butt of since this morning. I'll take over."

"Thank you, thank you!" Lettuce hugged me, grinning. She went back into the kitchen and I took my pen and pad out of my pocket.

"May I take your order, Sir?" I asked.

"You."

"What? You want Ryou?" I asked. "He's in the kitchen, I'll just get him now…" I turned to leave, but the man shook his head.

"No!" He whispered, smirking. "I want you."

"Uhm…" I got freaked out when he grabbed my wrist. "Shirogane!" I called out.

Ryou looked over at me and saw what was happening. He latched onto the guy's arm and pulled him off my wrist. "Do NOT touch our workers."

Mint dropped her tea when she saw Ryou shouting at the guy. She ran over. "Get out! Get out now before we call the police!" She pointed to the front door.

The guy smirked and then walked out, making the door chimes ring.

"Creep!" Mint yelled after him, getting a glare from Ryou.

"Get back to work, all of you!" He told us harshly. I had never seen him so worked up before.

Mint rolled her eyes and went back into the kitchen. I trailed slowly behind.

"I'm so sorry, Ichigo! I should have taken that customer!" Lettuce cried out as she came running up to me.

"No, no; it's fine. I volunteered to serve that customer, it's not your fault!"

"Who was that guy?" Zakuro asked, looking calmer than ever.

"I don't know." I bit my lip. "But he seemed familiar…"

"You know him, onee-chan?" Pudding asked.

"I'm not entirely sure who he is." I confessed. "But I know that smirk from somewhere…"

"Maybe he's an ex-boyfriend?" Zakuro suggested.

"I doubt it." Lettuce shook her head. "An old boyfriend wouldn't cause such a scene."

"Guys." I said.

"A friend!" Pudding proposed, jumping up and down.

"Guys!" I waved my arms around, trying to get their attention. I was starting to get fed up that they weren't listening to me.

"An ex friend?" Zakuro suggested.

"GUYS!" I shouted.

"What?" They all turned to me; slightly annoyed, but not as annoyed as I was.

I grabbed a plate and with a choc-orange cake and made my way out of the kitchen, ready to pig out and eat it to make myself feel better. Just as I was about to leave, I turned around and asked, "Can we not talk about this right now, please?"

Mint grabbed my arm and pulled me back before I exited the room.

"Come on, Ichigo." Mint grinned. "Let's cheer you up with a movie night!"

"A what…" I asked. "Movie night?"

"Yup! Tonight!" She nudged me lightly in the stomach. "We can watch scary movies, eat pizza, talk about boys…"

"Have pillow fights, make facebook statuses about how much fun we're having…" Lettuce continued.

"Have a dance party, do each others make-up, play truth or dare…" Zakuro suggested.

"Prank call people, tell spooky stories, talk about boys…" Pudding concluded, twirling around on the spot like a ballerina.

"Uhm, Pudding?" I giggled. "She already said that."

"She was meant to say it again, dummy!" Mint grinned, winking. "We're going to talk _a lot_ about boys."

I sighed. "What kind of boys?"

"Hot boys."

"Like Masaya?" I grinned.

Mint pulled a face and pretended she was sticking her finger down her throat. "No! Yuck!"

I giggled. "Okay, you win. I'll bring the pizza."

Pudding jumped up and down. "I'll bring the DVD's!"

Lettuce grinned. "I'll bring some CD's."

"I guess I could google some scary stories." Zakuro shrugged.

Mint joked, grinning. "And I'll bring myself!"

* * *

_Lollie: You like? :D_

_Ichigo: Meh, I'm a bit OOC. _

_Lollie: Shush, you! :(_

_Kisshu: Who was that creep? O.o_

_Lollie: You will never know... mwahaha! Actually, you will find out. In the 4th chapter... which will be posted either tomorrow or the next day, (depending on my mood, lulz) yay! :D_ _Please review. The more reviews, the quicker I will get around to it. Thanks, luvies! (:_


	2. Movies, food and boys?

_Lollie: It's finally here! Yaaay!_

_Kisshu: About time..._

_Lollie: HEY! Do you want to kiss Ichigo later on, or not?_

_Kisshu: YES!_

_Lollie: Then shhh... On with the story :D_

_Ichigo: I don't agree with this..._

_Lollie: You shush too!_

* * *

I knocked on Mint's door. I was so restless, I couldn't stop moving. I was so excited to see my friends and do something fun outside of work for a change! I was sure that this was going to be the BEST night ever!

"Ichigo, onee-chan!" Pudding hugged me as she opened the door.

"Hi Pudding! Are Lettuce and Zakuro here already too?" I asked.

Pudding beamed, flashing her million dollar smile. "No. I just got here. Mint is in the kitchen. I was just helping her put chips in bowls for tonight when you knocked. Come on, let's help!"

It was cute how Pudding was excited to help Mint. I got dragged into the kitchen and ended up putting tons of food in bowls.

"So…" Mint said as she emptied the last bag of chips in a bowl, handing it to Pudding to take upstairs. "Are you still ordering the pizza?"

"Already did." I laughed. "They said they would come within 20 minutes, so the others better hurry!"

Just as I said that, the doorbell rang. "Speak of the devil!" Mint said as she opened it.

"Hi Mint!" Lettuce grinned, handing her a few bags of skittles, m&m's and a packet of mini mars bars. "I also brought a few mix CD's, they're in my bag."

"Wow!" I laughed. "We're going to get so fat!"

"It better be worth it…" Mint sighed, a small smile tugging on her lips.

We all walked upstairs, trying to balance the dozens of bowls of food in our hands.

"Pudding?" I called for her as we entered the bedroom. "Lettuce is here… and we have more food."

Pudding hugged Lettuce, then turned the TV on as the doorbell rang.

"That would be Zakuro." Mint headed downstairs.

"What movie should we watch first?" Pudding asked excitedly.

"Well," I sat down, flicking through the movies, "We have Paranormal Activity, Indiana Jones."

"Yuck!" Mint shivered as she walked in the room with Zakuro... AND the pizza. Luckily, my purse was on the kitchen bench, so Mint just used the money from that to pay the delivery man instead of going back up and asking me to go back downstairs again.

"Hi Zakuro!" Lettuce smiled.

"Super 8, National Treasure, Titanic and The Notebook. Let's vote."

"I want to watch The Notebook!" Lettuce giggled. She always loved romance movies. To be honest, I would much rather Titanic than The Notebook, but hey; that's just my opinion on romance… and Lettuce is definitely a hopeless romantic!

"Ew!" Mint shuddered.

"You can't say anything, Mint." I laughed. "You hate them all!"

"That's not true!" She pouted. "I like Paranormal Activity."

"I don't like scary movies!" Pudding said. "I want to watch Indiana Jones."

"I really don't care." Zakuro shrugged. "But I'll just say National Treasure. Riley is kinda cute…"

I high fived Zakuro. "Even though Riley is sexy as, I vote Super 8."

"That's only because it has aliens in it." Mint wagged her finger in front of my face. "And it reminds you of Kisshu!"

"That is NOT true!" I said defensively. "I just like the concept."

"Bull crap you like the concept!" Mint accused. "You like the aliens!"

"That's not true! I think Cary is cute!"

"You also think Riley is cute. And you think Jack Dawson is cute. That doesn't mean you don't like Kisshu."

"When did I say I liked Kisshu?" I asked, confused.

"Everyone knows you do!" Mint laughed.

"And you never said you didn't like him." Zakuro pointed out.

"Guys!" I pouted. "Stop bullying me!"

"At least you have a chance with Kisshu." Okay. Mint was definitely trying to annoy me when she said that. "He's actually alive, unlike your fictional husbands."

"Can we all just shut up and watch a movie already, instead of talking about Kisshu?" I suggested.

There was a few seconds of silence. The girls were looking behind me with their mouths gaping. "What is it?"

I turned around, only to find Kisshu smirking behind me.

"I'm glad you're talking about me, Koneko-chan."

* * *

I could have just died, there and then. I could **NOT **believe he had heard us talking about him… and the things we were saying! He probably thought I liked him! Which I _totally_ didn't, by the way...

I tried to change the subject. "Why the _hell_ are you here?"

"Don't change the subject, kitten." Well, that was a fail...

Luckily, (and surprisingly) Mint was there to save me. "We never said you could be here! Get out! Both of you!"

"Taru-taru!" Pudding ran over to Taruto and hugged him.

"I-I told you!" Taruto growled, trying to breathe while the young girl was squeezing him tightly. "Don't call me that! Get off of me."

Pai, however, was no where to be found (much to the disappointment of Lettuce).

"What do you want, Kisshu?" I asked, trying to sound aggressive as possible. Much to my dismay, it didn't work very well.

He floated over to me, smirking. He sat down next to me. "We want to chill here."

"Well, that's… wait, what? Why? How did you even... What? WHY?"

"Shh, slow down, kitten."

"Why, Kisshu? WHY?"

Before he answered, Pudding but in. "Taru-taru wants to stay!"

"I said don't call me that!" Taruto pushed Pudding off of him. Although, instead of her being sad about it, she giggled. Pudding's a strange one, all right…

"Can we?" Kisshu pouted. "Please?" That was the first time Kisshu ever pleaded... or asked me for anything, actually. Usually, he forced me to do something. Well, tried to force me to do something, anyway.

Taruto stepped toward Mint and Zakuro, who were already in fighting position. Me, on the other hand, was in front of them. My muscles relaxed and I got out of my fighting position when I saw how worried Taruto was. "Pai was kind of angry. He was throwing books around and everything. Ever since we left Earth, Pai has been upset – we don't know why. I think he misses the battles."

"The battles?" I tilted my head to the side in confusion. "Why would he miss the battles?"

"I-I don't know." Taruto looked down, fiddling with his hands.

"Okay." I nodded.

"What?" Mint, Zakuro, Lettuce and Pudding gasped. Pudding was the only one who gasped happily, for she got to see her 'Taru-Taru'.

"You heard what he said. They have no where to go."

"You… you can't just keep them here!" Mint yelled. "This is my house, remember?"

"Please." Kisshu begged, with pleading eyes. "I don't want Taruto to be in the same house as Pai while he's angry."

"Ugh…" Mint rolled her eyes. "FINE! But just for tonight."

"Thank you!" Taruto grinned.

We all sat down in the circle that we were in before they came. Luckily for me, both Kisshu and Taruto wanted to watch Super 8 because they had aliens in it.

Unluckily for me, they had no idea what was going on.

"So what is that guy doing?" Taruto asked.

"He's recording for a movie they're making." I told him.

"Why are they making a movie?" Kisshu wanted to know.

I sighed. "I don't know, some competition."

"What kind of competition?" Kisshu asked once again.

"I don't know!" I whispered.

"Why is that guy…"

"Kisshu!"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up!"

I could tell that it was going to be a long night…

* * *

_Lollie: Yippeeee! Do you guys like it? Please review! Thanks luvies!_

_Ichigo: That is SO me!_

_Kisshu: I wouldn't be that nice in real life..._

_Lollie: Well, you're nice today because you're scared of Pai, so live with it :D_

_Kisshu: *mumbles something inaudible*_

_Lollie: Okay, while Kisshu is having his little tantrum, I just want to thank _kisshuismylife, mewemzie _and_ ichigobiggestfan _for their amazing reviews. I promise that I will keep posting new chapters whenever I get new reviews. Reviews make me feel happy :)_

_Mint: You're desperate for reviews..._

_Ichigo: When did YOU get here? _

_Lollie: You guys are so mean to me :( *runs away crying, tripping over a chair or a table every so often*_

_Kisshu: On behalf of Lollie, I would like to thank EVERYONE who read this story. Even if you didn't like it. It makes her happy when you read it :') _


	3. Lovely Words

_Lollie: Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the wonderous, the magical, the phenomenal..._

_Kisshu: Just get on with it already!_

_Lollie: Shh, don't ruin my dreams! Welcome to the third chapter of A to Z. Thank you to these reviewers, (who, by the way, have inspired me to continue on to the next chapter)_

_- Kisshu4eva_

_- M3W ANJU_

_- Ichigobiggestfan_

_- Kori-Luna-Rose16_

_- MewEmzie_

_- kisshuismylife_

_And a huge thank you to the people who have favourited/followed my story. Cookies for all of you! *gives cookies* Now, on with the story! *zaps reader into Tokyo, Japan*_

* * *

The movie had ended, and we were all tired. Kisshu and Taruto, on the other hand, were just bored. "What should we do now?" Kisshu asked.

"Uhm…" I looked at Mint. She gave me the 'I-told-you-so-they're-so-damn-annoying' look. Yes, that actually is a look, and I could read her face like a book (A/N: hey, that rhymes! xD). I just rolled my eyes. "We can prank call?"

"Ohhhh!" Pudding grinned. "Who should we prank call?"

"Shirogane!" I giggled.

"Yeah!" Mint laughed. "He's so thick, he won't even realise it's a fake call!"

"What if he finds out?" Lettuce asked, looking worried.

"He won't find out, Lettuce." Zakuro told her. "That's the whole point."

I felt sorry for Lettuce. She never got into trouble, and she definitely didn't want to start then.

"If we do get into trouble, it will be our fault. You don't have to be in this if you don't want to." I told her. Lettuce bit her lip and nodded.

"What do we say?" I asked.

"Hang on…" Zakuro mumbled. She was looking on Mint's computer. "I'm googling now."

"You're googling?" I asked. "Really?"

"Do you want me to yahoo it?" She asked, glaring at me.

I giggled. "That sounds funny!"

Zakuro just rolled her eyes. "Okay, I think I have a good one."

Mint dialed his number, then gave the phone to Zakuro.

"Hello. Is this Ryou Shirogane… Good, good. I'm DJ, the DJ from Triple J." I laughed at that. She glared at me to shut up, then eventually continued. "You have won a trip to… Egypt. Yes, Egypt. You just have to answer these very simple questions."

Mint put her fingers to her lips to shush us, and then put it on loud speaker.

"Erm, okay." We heard Ryou say.

"Okay, but you have to be 100% honest… Have you ever peed in a pool?" Zakuro asked. Lettuce tried to not laugh, and it came out as snorts.

"Uhm… maybe, when I was little." Lettuce snorted again, making Ryou suspicious. "What's that noise?"

"Oh, uhm…" Zakuro bit her lip. "We own… a pig."

"Uhm, okay then…"

Zakuro coughed. "Yes. Next question. Are you in love with anybody at the moment."

We all looked at each other, waiting for an answer. This was serious stuff…

"Yes. She works at the café I own."

All our mouths dropped open. _Who could it be?_ I mouthed to Mint, who shrugged. Mint shoved Zakuro, to make her ask the next question. She was just as startled as the rest of us.

"What is her name, sir?" Zakuro asked.

Uh-oh, that was too suspicious.

"Who is this?" Ryou asked. We could almost see him glaring through the phone. "Who is this, _really_?"

"I told you, sir. My name is DJ. I am a DJ from Triple…"

"I know that! You already told me that! Who are you? Why are you prank calling me." Zakuro was speechless. She just hung up.

"That…" I started.

"Was…" Mint continued, trying to take deep breathes in.

Lettuce bit her nails. "INSANE!"

"Guys." Zakuro sighed. "That was crazy dangerous. We shouldn't do that again. What if he recognised my voice?"

"Don't worry, we'll just deny it. We'll say we were asleep at the time the person called." I shrugged.

"But…" Kisshu glanced at the clock. "It's only 8:30."

"I dunno, we'll just say we were tired."

"But no one, I repeat, NO ONE, goes to bed at 8:30 on a movie night." Mint told us.

"Oh well." I said. "We'll just deny it. He can't say we did it if we all say we didn't do it."

"You're so unhelpfully optimistic…" Zakuro rolled her eyes.

Pudding had an idea. "Why don't we play A to Z?"

"A to Z?" Mint tilted her head in confusion. "What's A to Z?"

Pudding pulled a box out of her bag. "I have 26 little bits of paper in this box." We all looked at Pudding like she was crazy, but we let her continue.

"We each have a turn of taking one bit of paper." Pudding demonstrated as she picked up one. "Here. I picked up C." She showed us the bit of paper. I had the letter C on it, and some writing. "It says CRINGING. And I have to to sing my favourite song as loud as I can… but to do it as bad as possible."

"Ohhh, I get it!" Lettuce grinned. "We have to do what the paper says?"

"Yep!" Pudding nodded, turning to Mint. "Mint, you can start."

Mint groaned, but she pulled out a bit of paper instead. She read it aloud. "It says O for Obsession. Who is your favourite celebrity?"

"Well?" Pudding asked. "Who is it?"

Mint blushed. "Taylor Lautner."

Pudding cracked up laughing.

"It's not funny!" Mint pouted.

"It actually is!" She grinned.

"Fine!" Mint shoved the box to Pudding. "Your turn!"

Pudding picked up a bit of paper, and read it out. "K is for Kisses. Get your friends to blindfold you. They have to make you kiss three objects, and you have to guess what they are."

Pudding grinned, letting me take a headband out of my bag and put it around her eyes.

Mint picked up a pillow, and shoved it against Pudding's face, making her gag. "Ew!"

Lettuce got a book, and made her kiss that.

"This is so lame…" Zakuro yawned.

"Not for long." I whispered as I grabbed Taruto's arm and dragged him to Pudding.

"Hey, what are you…"

I put my hand against his mouth, then replaced it with Puddings mouth. Surprisingly, neither of them pulled away.

"Wow…" Kisshu looked at them with wide eyes.

"Well, that was awkward." Mint observed.

I bit my lip. "I was not expecting that!"

Zakuro coughed awkwardly. "Who's next?"

"ME!" I piped up excitedly. I dug my hand into the box and pulled out a slit of paper. "L is for Lovely Words." I read out, confused. "Say three nice things about everyone in the group."

"Okay then." Zakuro nodded. "Go ahead."

I looked at Mint. "You're my best friend, you look out for me and you're gorgeous." She grinned as I turned to Lettuce. "You're amazing, and you look out for everyone around you. You don't understand how beautiful you are." She hugged me.

I turned to Pudding who still had her lips attached to Taruto. "Erm, maybe I should skip her…

"Zakuro." I begin, "you're so nice to us and you protect us from… everything. You would never let us get hurt, and we're all so thankful for that… but, you're really pretty." I chuckled. "It depresses me how pretty you are."

I realised I had one more person to go before my turn was over. I looked at the smirking Kisshu and bit my lip. How was I going to do _this_?

"Uhm, you're nice. Kinda. You're cute, sometimes… and you're…" I pucked my lips.

"I'm what?" He asked.

"Erm…You're…" I bit my lip again. I couldn't think of anything. Well, actually, I could think of a lot of things. They just weren't very… 'appropriate', (A/N: If you know what I mean(; ). "Uhm, I'm glad we're not fighting anymore."

"Thank's Ichigo." He hugged me. He hugged me! "I'm glad we're not fighting anymore too."

_That_ was a shock.

* * *

_Lollie: Suspense! Is Ichigo starting to like Kisshu? _

_Mint: Of course she is, this is an Ichigo/Kisshu fanfic. Duh._

_Lollie: Shush you, it was a rhetorical question. Maybe feelings start to come out in the next chapter? Pudding and Taruto are already together *points to them making out in the corner of the room*_

_Kisshu: Will that be Ichigo and I at the end of the story?_

_Lollie: Of course it will, you silly sausage. _

_Kisshu: Yay! :D_

_Ichigo: Eeekkk :(_

_Lollie: Readers, please remember to review! COOKIES FOR ALL *gives more cookies*_


	4. Confessions

_Lollie: Sorry for the wait guys. I was away so I had no internet for a few days D: It killed me!_

_Kisshu: Nerd..._

_Lollie: Shut up!_

_Kisshu: You shut up!_

_Lollie: You can't tell me to shut up! You're just a figment of my imagination!_

_Kisshu: ..._

_Lollie: Ha! I got you there! Readers, be prepared for some drama in this chapter. And the next chapter. And the next cha... okay you get the point. From here on out will be VERY dramatic. Enjoy!_

* * *

"What should we do now?" Zakuro asked, obviously noticing how awkward the situation was. I could already feel the heat burning on my cheeks. Thank you, Zakuro for saving me!

"Hmm," Lettuce put an index finger to her cheek. "Random words?"

"Yeah!" I grinned.

Mint just groaned and tilted her head back.

"What's random words?" Kisshu asked.

"Think, alien boy!" Mint shook his shoulders. "The title is already self-explainatory."

"Self-ex… what?" I asked in confusion.

"UGH!" Mint was obviously in a bad mood, for some reason. "Forget it, ditz. I'll start." She cleared her throat. "Cookie."

"Pumpkin." Zakuro added.

"Ohh, I get it!" Kisshu smirked, looking at me. Uh-oh, I did not like that look! What was he planning? "Strawberry."

I glared at him. I would definitely beat him! Wait, how can you win a game of Random Words? Oh well, I had to try anyway! "Albuquerque!" (A/N: It's a city in New Mexico, pronounced "Al-boo-ker-kee". Or "Al-buh-ker-kee". I forget :P)

"What?" Kisshu's eyebrows knotted in confusion.

"It's a city, dipstick." Mint elbowed him.

"Oh…" He paused, then grinned. "Snorkel!"

I couldn't help it… I fell backward, laughing my head off.

"What did I do?" Kisshu asked, confused.

"Oh, now look what you did!" Mint glared at him. "That's, like… her weakness word!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" My eyes were welling up with tears. "SNORKEL! Ahahahaha, OWWW!" I stopped when my sides started to hurt.

Zakuro sighed. "Peanut."

"Purse."

"Purple."

"Pencil."

"Pe… Oh, come on!" Mint groaned once again, obviously refering to lack of creativity… or the fact that the word 'pencil' almost made her say something dirty… "Angel."

"Realm."

"This is boring." Zakuro sighed. "What else do you have in mind?"

"Okay, guys!" Pudding clapped, grinning at the group. She must have gotten bored of sucking off Taruto's face… "Who want's to play truth or dare?"

"Uhmm…" I bit my lip. I dispised – no, I HATED – Truth or Dare.

"Oh, come on, Ichigo!" Mint rolled her eyes. "You always pick Truth, anyway! What do you have to be so afraid of?"

"People asking me… stuff."

"Like who you like?" Kisshu smirked.  
"NO!" I glared.

"Then what?"

"LET"S JUST START THE GAME ALREADY!"

"Woah," Mint's eyes went wide. "Someone's on their period. Okay, truth or dare, Pudding."

"Truth."

"Do you like Taruto?" Mint smirked.

"Uhm, yeah…" Pudding blushed as Taruto wrapped his arm around her neck, hugging her.

"AWWHHHH!" I smiled. "Sooo cute!"

"That'll be us soon!" Kisshu winked, nudging me.

"You wish, jelly fish!"

"Okay," Pudding clapped her hands. "Ichigo, truth or dare."

"I knew you would choose me!" I sighed. "Truth."

Everyone groaned.

"Fine! Just to make you happy…" I shook my head in shame and sighed. "I'll choose dare."

"Yay!" Pudding jumped up and down. I even saw Mint grinning for once!

"I dare you…" Pudding pondered for a moment. "To kiss Kisshu on the cheek."

There were gasps from everyone (even Kisshu), but I just groaned. "Really, Pudding? The cheek? That is so childish…"

"Do you want me to make you kiss him on the lips."

I felt the colour from my face drain. "No, no, no!" I waved my hands in front of me. "Cheek it is, then!"

Kisshu bit his lip and blushed. That just made me feel even more awkward! I lent in as quick as I could to get it over with, then pecked him on the left cheek. I sat back to where I was and looked to the ground. That was so awkward! Why was I so… unconfident?

"So…" I tried to change the subject, because everyone was staring with their jaws ajar. "It's my turn, right?"

"Yes, Ichigo." Mint nodded and stared at me like I was stupid. I hated when she was sarcastic like that! "It's your turn."

"Truth or dare, Lettuce!" I smiled.

"Uhm," She bit her lip, contemplating her answer. "I choose truth."

"Ugh!" Mint made a strange noise. "Why is everyone choosing truth?"  
"Do you like anyone right now?" I asked, completely ignoring Mint.

"Umm, yes I do…" Everyone gasped at Lettuce's answer.

"WHO?!" We all lent in.

"Pai." She blushed, hiding her face behind her hair.

I giggled. "You have a crush! That's so cute!"

"Hey, you can't talk!" Mint out her hands on her hips. "You like Kisshu."  
"WHAT?" Kisshu's mouth fell open.

"What? When did I say that?" I asked, shocked.

"It's pretty obvious."

"What?" Kisshu and I both asked, completely unfazed by the fact that Pudding and Taruto were sucking each others faces once again in the corner.

"You both like each other. Stop lying!" Mint grinned.

I looked at Kisshu, and he looked at me back. Did I really like him? I didn't even know. I desperately wanted a boyfriend, and I always thought Masaya would be there for me, all the time. But he wasn't here right now… Kisshu was. Was he the one? Was that a sign?

"Hey…" Zakuro smirked. "That gives me an idea."

Zakuro ran out the bedroom door and went downstairs. We had no idea what she was doing, so we just starting some small talk while we were waiting.

"But what is war for?" Kisshu asked.

"It's just…" I bit my lip. "People do it for selfish reasons. They want to take over places, so they just compete."

"Like you did with us." Mint shrugged. "That was considered a war."

Kisshu looked down, looking completely guilty. He had just gone off asking why people do such selfish things, then he realised that he had done the same thing.

I glared at Mint. "What?" She asked cluelessly.

Just as we got onto the topic of what we thought Captain Jack Sparrow actually did to deserve mutiny, Zakuro got back in the room… with… an empty bottle?

"Uh oh…" Mint said. "Spin the bottle? Really, Zakuro?"

"Yeah. But instead of 7 Minutes In Heaven like you usually do when it lands on you, you have to skull a glass of lemonade instead."

We all had a glass of lemonade that we had been drinking before, but Zakuro brought a whole 2 litre bottle of soda with her and dumped it next to us.

"This is stupid…" Taruto groaned, getting a glare in return from Zakuro as she spun the bottle in the middle of the circle. It landed on Mint. She groaned her famous groan, then filled up her glass, skulling it in less than 5 seconds.

"Wow…" My eyes grew wide. "You're a legend!"

"I know." Mint shrugged and grinned, as if she already knew that!

Zakuro spun the bottle again, and this time it landed on me. Just as it had slowed down, my phone rang. _Saved by the bell_, I thought. "Hello?" I asked.

"Is this Ichigo?" A familiar voice asked.

"Yes it is. Who's this?"

"It's Keiichiro."

"Ohhh…" I bit my lower lip, mouthing 'It's Akasaka-san' to the others. "Hey. How, uhm… How are you?" I asked awkwardly.  
"We have a problem at the café."

"What?!" I asked, worried. "What's wrong? Are you okay? Do you want us to come over and…"

"Shut up, Ichigo!" That was the first time he had ever raised his voice. Did that mean it was something bad? Keiichiro breathed. "We have a problem."

"Yeah?" I asked, biting my lip.

"I think you should come to the hospital. Something terrible has happened."

* * *

_Ichigo: Noooooooooooooo! What happened? _

_Lollie: You will find out in the next chapter._

_Mint: I want to find out NOW!_

_Lollie: JUST WAIT, SHEESH!_

_Kisshu: Lollie... you haven't finished the next chapter have you?_

_Lollie: Psshh, I totally finished it._

_Kisshu: LIIIIIIEEESSS!_

_Lollie: Okay, I haven't finished it yet! But I'm writing it now, so don't worry. Sorry guys, I've been busy with another story, and some people really want another chapter for both these stories fast so I just kinda rushed it. Sorry if it sucks :'(_

_Kisshu: Okay readers, to cheer Lollie up you better read her new story that she just uploaded, Honey Honey! It's a TMM Kisshu/Ichigo fanfic so read it up :D_


	5. Unanswered Questions

_Lollie: Ahhh, so many positive reviews :D Thank you guys so much! You make my world :') _

_Kisshu: Over dramatic much?_

_Lollie: Stop bullying me, Kisshu! Do you want to be with Ichigo at the end?_

_Kisshu: YESSS!_

_Lollie: Then sit down and shut up. Thank you :) This will probably be the second last or third last chapter. Sorry that it's so short :(_

* * *

"_What_?"

"It's Ryou…"

I felt my heart sink into my stomach, as you would feel going down a scary rollarcoaster. "Is he okay?"

"N-no… he collapsed at the café half an hour ago, and I called an ambulance. We don't know what's wrong with him. You can visit now if you want, but…"

I cut him off. "Will he be okay, Akasaka-san? Will he get better?"

He sighed. There was a long pause – it felt like an eternity. "If it's what they think it is, there's a 35% chance he'll make it."

I couldn't take it anymore. I felt my legs give way. I fell to the floor; my knees and my left arm supporting my weight, and my right arm clutching my stomach so I didn't throw up. I was shaking. I could hear Keiichiro yelling my name through the phone, but I couldn't answer. I couldn't move. I couldn't even speak.

"ICHIGO!" Kisshu ran over to me, helping me upright. Mint got an ice pack from goodness knows where and put it on my forehead.

"What is it, Ichigo?" Lettuce asked, covering her hand over her mouth, looking horrorfied.

I told them the whole story – how Shirogane collapsed with no warning whatsoever, how he has a 35% chance if the problem is what the doctors think it is (which, by the way, is being kept hidden from Akasaka-san, Ichigo and the others because the doctors don't want to worry them, but they need to warn them just in case), and that they are allowed to visit now.

"We need to go!" I sat up from the chair by Mint and Zakuro pushed me back down. "What are you doing? We need to go, NOW!"

Zakuro looked at me sadly. "I know you want to see him, but it's too late now. He probably needs to rest."

"No!" I yelled, tears streaming down my face. "Something seriously wrong may happen! I need to see him!"

"Zakuro is right, Ichigo." Mint sighed. "Anyway, Kisshu and Taruto are here. We can't left them alone."

"They can go back to Pai!" I struggled to get free of their grasps. I saw Kisshu's face fall in disappointment. I felt bad, but Ryou's life meant more that two aliens wanting to stay the night, whether they liked it or not. "I need to see him! I need to see if he's okay!"

They both looked at each other, then at me. "Ichigo…" Zakuro started. "Do you have a crush on Ryou?"

"N-no!" I hadn't thought of that. Just half an hour ago I had thought I was falling in total and utter love with Kisshu. I didn't know who I liked. It was a complete love triangle. "I just need to make sure he's not dying! Is that so hard to let me do? I'm sure all of you would feel the same if you heard the sadness in Akasaka-san's voice! He's scared! We all are! Why can't you let me see him? What do you know that I don't?"

Mint glanced at Kisshu, who blushed, and then looked back at me. "M-mint?" I bit my lip. "What was that just now?"

"What was what?" She asked, totally clueless.

"What was that? You just looked at Kisshu weird. Is there something you're not telling me?"

She looked at him again, as if she was telling him something through her eyes.

"MINT!"

"Come on." She pulled me off the chair. "Let's go visit Shirogane."

* * *

We were running to the front desk of the hospital.

"We're looking for Shirogane Ryou." Zakuro told the woman behind the counter. While she was getting directions to the room, I kept thinking… Did Mint and Kisshu like each other? I didn't understand what to do… Did I like Ryou or Kisshu? Did Mint like Ryou or Kisshu? Did Ryou like Mint or me? I had no idea! It was too crazy for my brain to comprehend at the time.

Pudding took my hand and ran with me, following the others that had ran off while I was in deep thought. "Come on, onee-chan! Don't stay behind!"

We got to a room that said "Shirogane, Ryou" at the top.

"Doctor?" Lettuce asked a man who was inspecting the unconsious teen. Shirogane looked like a complete mess. "Is he okay?"

The doctor sighed. "We don't know that yet. Frankly, we have no idea. It could be a tumor pressing against a sensative part of his brain, or it could just be from stress, or even food poisoning. At this point in time, though, you're welcome to stay by his side for the night. Tomorrow we will conduct tests, but for now we can't. We have to wait until he's in no serious condition to make any further plans." With that, he left the room.

"Shirogane?" I called out as I sat on the hospital chair next to him and cried silently, clutching his hand as tight as I could.

"Please wake up…" I whispered, half-expecting him to flutter his eyes open and say, "Don't worry, Ichigo. I'm fine, I promise." Or something like that. But… I got nothing.

I heard Mint usher the others out of the room, saying, "Guys, let's leave her to talk to him."

I didn't want them to leave, but I did at the same time. I need some alone time with Ryou, even though he couldn't hear me…

"Ryou… I don't know what to do…" I sobbed into his shoulder. "I don't know who I love."

"Just do what your heart tells you."

I looked up at Ryou. He was still asleep. Who said that? I turned around, only to find Masaya smiling innocently over my shoulder. "Do you want to know what my mother always told me?"

I nodded hesitantly. He had heard everything…

"If you love two people at the same time, choose the second one. If you really loved the first person, you wouldn't have fallen for the second." He flashed me a smile as he left the room.

The only problem was, I had fallen in love with both Ryou and Kisshu in the same night. Masaya's quote only made me love him more. I had no idea who I should confess my feelings to. What if they didn't feel the same?

1) Masaya was too confusing to understand. Did he love me, and really tell me to do what my heart tells me to do, or was that his way of getting rid of me?

2) Was the person Ryou liked me? I didn't think so. He was always yelling at me all the time. He couldn't possibly ever love me.

3) Kisshu… he was always treating me like a toy. It made me feel used and upset. I didn't know if that was his way of telling me he liked me, or if that was his game… and what was that secret between him and Mint?

All of these reasons to why they probably didn't like me killed me inside. I was in love with three guys, and none of them liked me, but I had to give it a shot. I just needed to find out who I loved.

* * *

**OKAY GUYS, THIS IS EXTREMELY IMPORTANT.**

**PLEASE READ THIS. YOU GUYS WILL CHOOSE WHO ICHIGO LOVES. GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE ON THE POLL. IT SAYS "WHO SHOULD ICHIGO CHOOSE? (A TO Z)" AND THEN THERE ARE THREE ANSWERS. CHOOSE EITHER:**

**MASAYA AOYAMA**

**RYOU SHIROGANE**

**KISSHU IKISATASHI (I THINK THAT'S HIS LAST NAME)**

**THANKS FOR CONTRIBUTING. THE GUY WITH THE MOST VOTES THREE DAYS FROM NOW WILL WIN AND HE WILL WIN ICHIGO IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. THE POLL WILL BE BLIND SO YOU CANNOT SEE WHO IS WINNING. THANKS GUYS!**

**- LOLLIE**


	6. FINALE!

_Lollie: Here it is! The final chapter! Enjoy :] There are a few guest stars today: Skye, Summer and Saturn from my other story "Tokyo New Mews" (and their creator, Cee-Cee). This is the very last chapter to this story, so if you loved this, please check out that story :) thanks luvies! Here are the guest stars!_

_Skye:Heyy!_

Summer:Hello! *waves*

Saturn:Meh.

Skye: Now I think this story has a load of-.

?: HOOPLA!

Skye: Huh? *Looks around* Eh, it's probably nothing...as I was saying this story has a load of-

?: HOOPLA!

_Summer: The heck is that?!_

_?: HOOPLA!_

Skye: SHUT UP WHOEVER IS SAYING THAT! AS I WAS SAYING THIS STORY HAS A LOAD OF-

?: HOOPLA!

Skye: ARRGH! WHO THE HECK IS DOING THAT?

Saturn:HOOPLA!HOOPLA!HOOPLA!

Skye: *glares at Saturn and drops a brick on his head*

_Saturn:Ow.*Passes out*_

_Skye: Anyways...this story has a load of ROMANTIC FLUFF IN IT!_

_DISCLAIMER!_

_Skye, Summer & Cee-Cee: Lollie does NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew (even though she wants to :( ) She only owns the plot. Enjoy :D_

* * *

"Ichigo?" Kisshu called from outside the hospital room, then walked in. "Are you okay?" He said softly.

I nodded, feeling the tears in my eyes welling up. I think I knew who I was in love with. Masaya didn't ask me how I was, he just told me to follow my heart… and even though that was kind, it wasn't something a lover would say. He said it like a friend would. Ryou would NEVER even think of asking me how I was feeling, or even give me a break at work. I heard that guys treat you bad when they like you, because they're afraid of being too 'girly' in front of you, but I wouldn't be able to live with a guy who treated me like crap just to make himself feel better.

Even though they all made butterflies appear in my stomach, I knew that Kisshu was the one. I only needed to tell him. But _how_ would I tell him?

"Kisshu?" I asked as he sat in the chair next to me.

"Yeah?" He whispered all-too-delicately. _Is he afraid to say something that he would later regret, because I'm in such a mess?_ I asked myself.

There was a long pause. I had no idea what to say.

"Ichigo?" He asked, leaning in closer.

I turned my head from the sleeping Ryou, to look at Kisshu. "Do you like Mint?"

His eyebrows knotted together in confusion. "No… why would you think that?"

I felt broken. I didn't know what to think. I was scared that he loved Mint, but I was also scared to tell him I loved him, even though I desperately wanted him to know.

I burst into tears. I couldn't help it… that was so embarrassing!

"Ichigo…" He pulled me into a hug. "Why are you crying?"

"I… I don't know." I lied.

"You're lying, Ichigo."

_Damn_! "It's… it's just… I want Ryou to get better. I'm so worried." That was another lie (not that I don't want Ryou to get better, I do! I was just crying about how Kisshu might love someone else…), but hopefully that would work.

He nodded, making a burning sensation shot through my heart. I almost wanted him to pick up the lie, so I could tell him the truth… but I couldn't tell him the truth. I was a scaredy cat (A/N: Pardon the pun XD), and I knew it. But somehow, I finally got the courage to tell him how I really felt. "Why… why were you and Mint exchanging weird looks before?"

"Oh, uhm…" He blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. I knew it! He liked Mint! The love of my life loved someone else! "That's not important."

"It is important, Kisshu!" I begged, looking down to the ground. "It's killing me."

He lifted my chin up slowly and softly with his hand, like I was a delicate piece of glass. "Why?" He looked… sympathetic. _What_?

"Why what?" I asked, still sobbing and sniffling.

"Why is that hurting you, Ichigo?"

"Just tell me, please!" I pleaded. "I need to know. It must be bad for Mint to keep a secret from me…"

He cleared his throat. "I-I don't think I can. You would hate me if I told you…"

"You like her, don't know?" I assused him.

"What? No!" He actually looked shocked… for real! "That's not it, at all. I… I like someone else."

"Who?" I asked, with pleading eyes. It hurt knowing he liked someone else, but I had to get it out of him, even if the truth hurt me. What hurt more, was that Kisshu didn't trust me enough to tell me.

He sighed and closed his eyes. Once he opened them, he whispered in my ear, "It's you, Ichigo. I love you."

There was a long silence. "You love me?" I asked.

"I love you more than anything."

"Then why are you keeping secrets from me, Kisshu?" I felt my eyes fill with burning, salty tears again.

"That was the secret." He said calmly.

"Huh?" I asked.

"That's what I told Mint."

"You told MINT… that you love ME?" I asked, trying to piece everything together.

He nodded.

"But… why?"

(FLASHBACK)

Kisshu's POV

Ichigo's phone rang. _"Hello?"_

"Okay," Mint smirked evilly. "This is getting boring. How about another game of A to Z?"

I grinned. "You're planning something, bluebird."

She gave me an innocent look. "I would never!"

_"Yes it is. Who's this?"_

"Kisshu." She smirked again. I knew it! She gave me the hat and smiled. I was sure to choose from the bottom of the hat, just in case she had something planned.

I uncrumbled the folded paper and read it out. "_T: Truth Time – Who is your crush_? Dammit, Bluebird!"

_"Ohhh…"_ I looked at Ichigo. She mouthed, 'It's Akasaka-san' to us.

"Do you like Ichigo?" Mint whispered.

I felt like saying, 'I hate you', but I didn't want to be kicked out of her house.

"Yes…" I felt my cheeks burn up. Mint and the others went, "ohhhh"! She giggled.

_"Hey. How, uhm… How are you?"_

"You CANNOT tell her. You hear me?" I whispered to her, trying to make sure Ichigo didn't hear that it was about her, but she seemed busy talking to her boss.

Mint put her hands up in mock defeat and grinned again. That cunning witch…

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Ichigo's POV

He told me the whole story, of how Mint found out.

"Wow…" I sighed, smiling like the Cheshire cat. "That was adorable."

"It wasn't meant to be adorable!" Kisshu blushed, looking down. "I just confessed that I love you, and instead of saying 'I love you too' or 'get lost, freak' you just told me 'that was adorable'."

I shrugged, pecking him on the lips. "It's better than 'get lost, freak', right?"

"Yes." He sighed. "I'm so glad I got that out."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled innocently. "Thank goodness, for Pudding and her 'A to Z' game, right?"

He nodded, kissing me again. I was so glad I picked Kisshu. I realised later that he may have been that creepy guy at Cafe Mew Mew, but that doesn't bother me one bit. I knew he was the one, and that I would spend the rest of my life with him.

* * *

_Lollie: Did you guys like it?_

_Kisshu: YESSS!_

_Ryou: What_ about_ me? :[_

_Lollie: You get better the next day. It turns out you just had food poisoning from Ichigo's cooking._

_Ryou: ICHIGOOOOOO!_

_Ichigo: I was kind of OOC..._

_Lollie: Shhh, everyone knows you love Kisshu. Don't deny it._

_Ichigo: ..._

_Kisshu: AHAHAHA MY KITTEN LOVES ME! :D *kisses Ichigo*_

_Lollie: Stop sucking each others faces off, and read the speech I gave you!_

_Kisshu: OH, right. Eheemm *clears throat*... Thank you for reading Lollie's awsome, amazing, totally cool and... who the freaking heck wrote this?_

_Lollie: Me... you know it's true, though!_

_Kisshu: Okay... *backs away slowly*. Thank you for reading Lollie's 'alright' story. Please review and tell us what you liked (and even didn't like) about this story :) Yay for me for winning over my kitten :D_

_Lollie: Okay, okay, that's enough. THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING! Each and every one of you gave me the courage to continue on and finish this story :)_

_Thank you to all of these people:_

kisshuismylife

MewEmzie

mewxcottonxcandy

Kori-Luna-Rose16

M3W ANJU

MewIsabella

C4ttY24

tokyomewmewfanatic

KittyandKat

Kisshu4eva

MewPepperBat

AnnieAngel93

(Sorry if I forgot anyone :( )

_And to the anonymous & guest reviewers (not sure if you actual have an account, so I won't mention you just in case I mention someone else :P) and everyone who favourited/followed this story :)_

_Kisshu: I LOVE YOU ALL! ... hey, just because you can control me doesn't mean you can make me tell random strangers that I love them!_

_Cee-Cee: AWWW!Its all over!_

_Summer: I'm happy with Ichigos choice._

Cee-Cee: Why?

Summer: Because Kisshu is hot!

_Cee-Cee:Saturn won't like you saying that..._

Summer:Why?

Saturn:BECAUSE YOURE MINE!*grabs Summer* Ill be kidnapping your OC now, Caoimhe

_Skye:NOOO SUMMER-CHAN!_

_Summer:GET OFF PERV!_

_Cee-Cee:*gets baseball bat and hits Saturn*_

_Saturn:*drops Summer* OW WHAT THE FU-_

_Cee-Cee:AND THIS IS FOR SAYING MY REAL NAME OVER THE INTERNET!*hits him again*_

Saturn:Ow!

Summer:*takes baseball bat*Lets kick some alien butt!

_Skye:I agree..._

_Lollie: Shush, you. Good bye everyone! I hope to see you all review one of my other stories :D_

_All: WE LUV U! :D_


End file.
